


Invitation

by Aleskya



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Klaine + their daughter, Plot? What Plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleskya/pseuds/Aleskya
Summary: Fluffy, domestic Klaine with a hint of Huntbastian. That's it, really.





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly, little drabble I wrote some time ago. Enjoy, I guess? ^-^

„Anything interesting?“, Blaine asks his husband, who‘s flipping through the mail, while trying to get Audrey to eat her breakfast rather than spilling it all over the table, herself and Blaine.

“I don’t think so... wait, there’s a postcard from Brittany and Santana, well, mostly Britt I guess: ‘Lots of Love from New York’, she knows we live like twenty minutes away from them, right?”, Kurt says with a fond smile and shows him the picture up front: a bunch of unicorns flying around Lady Liberty. 

“We should have them over for dinner sometime soon. Or for babysitting, I feel like we haven’t been on a date in ages.”

Kurt hums in agreement and gives the front-page of the newspaper a quick onceover before putting it aside and looking at the last envelope.“Oh... have you heard anything from June lately?”

“Hm? No, I haven’t, why do you ask?”, Blaine answers distractedly, still trying to convince Audrey to actually eat her breakfast.

“The envelope just looks pretty expensive and she is the only one I could think of who still sends letters for her events.” Kurt gets up and comes back a minute later with the letter opener.

“So? Is it her?”, Blaine asks.

“I don’t think so... It looks like a wedding-invitation. Do we know anybody who’s getting married soon?” Kurt opens the card, then: “What the fuck?”

“Kurt!”, Blaine exclaims, holding his hands over their daughter’s ears. 

“Sorry, sorry, it’s just...”, he doesn’t continue and Blaine is dying to know, what would make Kurt –who threatened to never let Puck into their apartment or in vicinity of Audrey ever again- swear in front of their daughter. 

“It’s just... what?”, Blaine demands to know and tries not to sigh when he sees that protecting her innocent ears has led to Audrey having both hands free to mash them into her plate. Clean-up is going to be a bitch today.

“Sebastian Smythe”, Kurt says. 

Blaine looks at him in confusion. “Sebastian Smythe?”

“He’s getting married.”

“What the f-“, Blaine catches himself just in time. “Seriously? No, that can’t be right... I mean... It’s _Sebastian_.”

“I know, but apparently it is. It says ‘Official invitation... blablabla to the wedding of Sebastian Smythe and Hunter Clarington’ whoever that might be. Why are you laughing? What did I miss?”

“Clarington was Captain of the Warblers the year after you graduated”, Blaine explains.

“So?”

“He’s the one that stole our Nationals-trophy. The one with the scary cat.”

“Yeah, I remember now, you told me about him, I think. But that doesn’t explain why you’re laughing...”

“The very first thing he told me –well after his name- was, that he was not even remotely bi-curious...”

Kurt snorts. Then: “Oh god... Sebastian must be sooo smug about this...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~


End file.
